The Prayer Warriors: Rain of the Unknown
by BelieverInChrist
Summary: A group of Christian Pokemon trainers must travel through the Johto region spreading the word of our lord and savoir Jesus Shiest of Narration. This is a religious story. If you do not like Jesus then you will burn in hell.


**[I like to use this moment to make something clear. The news of my death has been made up. I have been disowned by the family for being too extreme. They do not want me to continue writing these stories. It is thus I have decided to return to reveal the message of Christ so that everyone knows the truth. I will be starting with new stories in the Prayer Warrior series, this one is going to be Pokémon since my cousin Ebony once wrote one like this.]**

_Envy thou not the oppressor, and choose none of his ways. - Proverbs 3:31_

It was the first day of the year that they could choose a Pokémon to be given to them so that they could go on adventures and battle over people. However this group of people were Christians and decided they would use Pokémon not for evil like all the other trainers were doing but for the goodness of the world by spreading the word of our lord Jesus Christ so that every knows what is truth and what is a lie.

Israel, a boy from this town, was about to start his Pokémon journey. He was a really good boy and did not do anything to wrong anyone. He did all his chores, prayed a lot to the Holy Father God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, and he went to church a lot. He was really determined to spread the word of Christ and could not wait to start his new journey.

The town he lived in was New Bark Town and it had been converted to Christianity in the 1600s when the first Portugal missionaries came. However the emperor did not like this and kill a lot of people there. Since then they have been persecuted throughout the land. However this did not stop Israel from going around the world and spreading the word of Christ to all that wants to hear.

"I really believe in Jesus," he told his friends. "I believe in the resurrection and the second coming. We must save as maybe people before the rapture comes and takes us away. I could not dream of so many people living without God."

"I do so honourably agree," said a friend of his, Tom (who is not name after the author if that's what you are thinking). "I will come with you and spread the word of Christ.

"I too will go with you," said another friend of his who was called Sophia (not to be confused with the main character in my cousin's Pokémon story). "I cannot wait to see what adventure we get into as we honour our lord by spreading his holy words to all that is willing (or can) hear. We must go all around this region and the next one to the east to that they can hear as well!"

"I am so grateful I have some truly great friends," said Israel. He was really lucky. He had been friends with these people since he had been little since they all came from the same village. It was going to be a grate adventure. "Let us go to see the priest now since it is priest who give out Pokémon in this village instead of those scientist who claim to be professor but instead give out lies by saying evolution is truth. That is why I will refuse to let my Pokémon evolve since it goes against the Bible and the truth that is our lord a savoury Jesus Cricket of Nazareth!"

So they went to Church which is like all good holy places and did not have anything satanic there like Dawkins books. He walked us to us. He was a few gentle old man who believed in God and not the atheist principle of Evolution which is obviously a lie.

"Hello my children," he told us. "Come and grab my balls."

We excited went for his balls, which contain Pokémon. In a display of amazement (which is any form of magic but technology made by man not do magic) the Pokémon leaped out of the priest's balls and said hello.

"This are really amazing," Israel said. "I am sure these will come in a lot of use for us in spreading the word of our lord Jesus Christ to everyone in this world, but first this region and then the one to the east, since that is where we are at the moment."

"I am glad you like my Pokémon," said the priest, "children. As a reward, I will give each and every one of you one to keep so that they can help you along the way. Once you finish these region remember to release them so you can get another. Enslavement is evil since it is against the bible."

"You so really kind," said Israel. "Since I am the leader of the group I should get the first choice."

"I think that is so," said the priest.

"I will choose Cyndaquil since I am all fire inside. The warmth of our lord Jesus Christ keeps my comfort throughout the winter months," Israel.

"I will choose Totodile since I have an infinity for water. Baptism gives me new live and this new Pokémon will give others a new life through the water of baptism given to us by our holy father God and his eternal begotten sin Jesus Charts," said Thomas.

"I am a women so I must choose last," said Sophia. "I will have Bulbasaur so that I can honour God by healing people with this Pokémon."

"I hereby call you the Prayer Trainers, defender of the faith and the greatest Christian Warriors to come since Jerry battle the evil Greek gods (if you have not read those stories then please read them). Go forth and bring honour to us and to our lord Jesus Christ. Now bygone!" said Father Elm.

And so they told their parents what they were doing. After much goodbyes, they left the town with their families watching from the distance. And so their epic quest begins! Amen and amen!

_The tongue of the wise use knowledge aright: but the mouth of fools pour out foolishness. - Proverbs 15:2_

**[I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review this story and tell me what you think. Please do not write anything offensive if you do not agree with me. Until next time I will be praying for all your soles.] **


End file.
